Rain
by KittenGirl17
Summary: Rain. What does it mean? To one yellowhaired boy and his friends the rain only means the signal to a great horror like none other they've seen. KakaSakuSasu SaiNaruHina


Kitty: Hey! Sorry for not writing more stories but I got the artist block. I had it for a while. Anywho I fixed it so now I have tons and tons of stories to upload!!

Hiei: (walks in) Hey kitty. Long time no see.

Kitty: (ignore)

Hiei:Hey! I said hi. What's wrong with you?

Kitty: (ignore)

Hiei: Is it because I went with mukuro that your upset about? I decided to come here. I dropped her long ago.

Kitty:(looks at hiei from corner of eye.) you telling me the truth?

Hiei: (takes out newspaper tosses it to kitty)

Kitty:(catches it and looks at hiei)

Hiei: read the article in the front.

Kitty:(reads article) Mukuro commited suicide on the half that Hiei Jaganshi had told how he loved another woman. (Looks at Hiei)

Hiei:(looks away.)

Kitty:(smiles) thx. (hugs hiei) you do realize I've grown right?

Hiei: (Looks up and down at her) yeah. (blushes)

Kitty:(smiles) well! Here's the story! plz...

Hiei: read and review...(blushes)

Kitty:(giggles)

* * *

Rain. The clear drops from heaven above have many meanings. To some it maybe the tears from the gods. To others it is the gods smiling down upon them. Their are some who belevie it to be a warning of great disater to befall them. To one being though, rain is the signal. 

_"Run away!! You guys run!!" Trapped in a box of thick glass the boy beats at it with his hands. Darkness clouds everything except for the one spot where his friends lay talking amongst themselves. _

_"You guys run!! It's coming!! **RUN!!!**" Too late. The creature opens its massive mouth and one by one starts devouring them. As it grabs the young navy-haried boy by the waist and shakes him like a rag doll in its grasp blood rained down on the others paralyzing them. His shrill screams of terror and pain course through his veins like bugs crawling under his skin. It's as if the glass became transparent and the blood drops splash on him. He shivers and beats harder at the glass only to end up being soaked to the bone with his friends blood. He looks down in saddness and fear at his beloved commrades. All laying on the floor. Some of their guts torn out and some still attached and the bones all sticking out in different places on their body. _

_"**No...NO!!!!!**" He soon discover himself crying. He looks down and notices that the blood on the floor is rising. Filling the glass box. He tries to struggle to get free. The blood was so thick and it seemed as if it was sucking him under. Holding him. It was as if the blood was alive and by force went inside his body and filled his lungs to the brink of explosion. He floats in the middle of the blood-filled box and slowly he starts losing conciousness. _

_"No...My...friends..."_

He wakes up screaming and drenched in sweat. He looks out of the window and sees the moon high in the sky.

"Was it...just a nightmare?" He looks around as if unsure of where he is.

"It was...it was just a nightmare..." He gets up and walks to the bathroom. He turns the water on and lets the sink fill up. He dunks his head in the water and looks at himself in the mirror. His eyes were pinkish showing how tired he was. His eyes had dark circles underneath. he rested his head aghainst the mirror and remembers the nightmare. His orange t-shirt and shorts were soaked with sweat and clinging to him showing his muscular curves on his chest and body.

"Why did I have that dream...? I've been having it for a week already. Is something up? Is something going to happen?" He slunked his head.

"Maybe I should tell the others..." He looked at his clock.

"Same time too..." He turns off the foset and changes his clothes. He takes the sheets and change them too. Once he was done he sits at the edge of the bed.

"Why does it always happen at 3:17 in the morning? The same exact time for the past week." He lays back down and stares at nothing but the ceiling. He soon falls asleep with the thought buzzing in his head. The yellow haired boy sleeps soundly through the night but even if his mind was at ease the thought still lingered in the back of his head.

* * *

Kitty:Yo! hope you guys like! Please tell me that most of you figured out who this person (and some of the others) are?

Hiei: If not kitty they'll figure it out in the next chapter.

Kitty: your right.

Hiei: Please Read and Review.


End file.
